Eren x Levi (EreriRiren)
by animebooksnetflix
Summary: Attack on Titan AU. Eren Yeager is starting his first year at college, while Levi has already been there for two years. Levi has always had his own room until he finds Eren standing in the doorway. At first they hate each other, but once opening up a bit they find they have a lot in common and can understand each other.


**(A/N: Hey there, I'm Elizabeth! Thanks for checking out my story; even if you don't like it, it still means a lot to have someone click on it. I try my best to have perfect grammar because that bothers me a lot, but I'm not perfect. This isn't my first fanfiction, but I believe I'm horrible at them so sorry if my poor writing makes you cringe. This was long omg, sorry. Now one with the first chapter.)**

Where the hell is Armin? I wondered inside my head. He told me he was going to be here at seven. It's now nine o'clock and my best friend still isn't here. Armin could have at least texted me if he was going to be late.

I looked over to Mikasa. "Has Armin texted you at all? He said he would be here an hour ago."

"No, he hasn't. Most likely he overslept." She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go over to his house and pick him up. If we wait any longer we'll be late."

Walking towards Mikasa's silver Hyundai Tiburon I open the door and get in. The car used to be my mother's before she died. No one trusts me enough to drive so Mikasa ended up getting it.

The car was a lot nicer back when Mom had it. She always made sure there was no trash laying on the floor and washed it every week. It always smelled of her flower-scented perfume; I wish it still did.

Now the Hyundai's lower half is covered in mud and smells like fast food. Garbage litters the floor along with clothes and water bottles. Mom's perfume scent faded a year after she died.

I secretly would take the bottle and spray it in the car just to smell it again. That stopped, though, once Mikasa caught me doing it and said it wasn't healthy. I knew it wouldn't help me get over Mom's death, yet I still had to have something from the past, even if it was something as stupid as a car's smell.

Mikasa opened the car door on the driver's side and slammed it shut, stopping my thoughts. She dropped her purse on my lap and put her seat belt on. She looked as if someone took her phone and dropped it into a bucket of water.

Wondering what was upsetting her, I asked "Hey, what's wrong, Mikasa?"

"What do you mean?" The girl's face looked distant. There's obviously something going on with her.

I look at Mikasa with my eyebrow raised. "'What do you mean?'" I repeat. "I can tell something's on your mind. Come on, tell me."

This seemed to bring her back to reality. "I was just thinking. So much has happened in these past few years and now there's going to be more changes. My parents being murdered, our mother dying, us moving in with our grandmother, Father disappearing, Gram dying, and now we're leaving for college. I don't know if I can take all of this."

My sister's face was filled with sadness. Her eyes had little tiny pools of tears, threatening to overflow and the girl's mouth was curved into a frown.

I haven't seen Mikasa showing this much emotion since she was a little girl. She had just witnessed her parents being stabbed right before her eyes. Ever since then, she hasn't shed a single tear, well, as far as I know, anyway.

"Hey, everything will be fine," I say, wiping a recently fallen tear off her cheek. "We have each other and our friends. Sure, we've gone through a lot but it's over now." I flash Mikasa a smile praying it didn't show my actual feelings.

Truly, I'm a bit overwhelmed, too. Ever since we were kids we've had a crazy life that changes every second. My biggest hope is that things will be different and nothing will change too much after this.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked at me. "Thanks, I really needed that. Now, let's go get Armin."

Armin's house was only fifteen minutes away so we got there pretty quickly. The ride to the house was silent, though. Mikasa and I were caught up in our own thoughts and only when we arrived at Armin's house did we finally speak.

"I'll go knock on the door," I say shutting the car door.

I walk up the porch stairs and go to the door. Before I could even knock Armin's mother opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi Eren. Why are you here so early? I thought Armin was going over to your house in two hours." The woman looked at me questioningly.

So this is why he's late. "Oh, um, actually he was supposed to be at my house half an hour ago." I was trying and failing at being polite. No matter how carefully I chose my words, what I said seemed to come off as rude.

Her eyes widened. "Of course he was. Armin's father was on Armin's phone when you texted him the time. He must have told Armin the incorrect time, sorry."

Well that explains a lot. Armin is always super organized and it's unusual for him to get something mixed up. I was actually starting to get worried.

Smiling I say, "It's fine. We're not that far off schedule so we'll be fine. So where's Armin now?"

"He's upstairs sleeping at the moment." I guess Mikasa was right about that. "You can just head on up there. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you. I won't be here long," I tell her.

Going up the stairs I pull my phone out. I have to text Mikasa so she doesn't get worried. She's extremely overprotective and will freak out if I don't tell her what's going on.

 **Eren:** You were right, Armin's asleep. His father got the time wrong, he thought it was two hours from now

 **Mikasa:** Okay. I'll move some of our things around so Armin will have enough room for his stuff

 **Mikasa:** Be quick, too. We don't want to be too late

 **Eren:** I just have to wake Armin up and then help him put his stuff in the car. It should take only 15 minutes

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I head towards Armin's room at the end of the hall. Along the way I have to step over piles of laundry and paper littering the ground. Armin may be organized, but his family sure isn't.

I turn the doorknob and walk into the bedroom. Armin's bedroom was a mess, which wasn't that weird considering Armin was moving all his stuff to his dorm. It's hard to keep things in place when they're about to be moved somewhere else.

"Armin! Get your sleepy ass up!" I shout at him.

Armin's eyes shoot open and he turns to me. "What was that for!"

"Get up, I'll explain in the car," I reply calmly.

I find my friend's clothes folded on top of one of the boxes laying on the floor. Throwing them at him, I sit at the end of his bed.

Once Armin put a pair of pants on, not even bothering to change his shirt, we start moving his belongings to the car. He didn't have much, only three medium sized boxes along with two duffel bags. With all our stuff combined there was only about seven boxes, 6 bags, and a bunch of stuff just laying around.

My grandmother didn't leave Mikasa and me much and half of it we didn't even want so we don't have many things. I only have some clothes, my phone, a few movies, five books, and some framed pictures of my family. Mikasa has the same stuff plus some makeup and a bit more clothes.

"Bye!" Armin yells to his parents, waving at them.

"C'mon Armin, we have to go." Picking Armin up took ten more more minutes than expected and we really had to go.

We walk towards the car and get in. Armin had to squeeze into the backseat; me nor Mikasa could fit so Armin had to sit there. A box threatened to hit him so he grabbed it and put it on his lap.

The boy looked at me. "Will you now explain why you're picking me up two hours early?"

We arrive in New York City after three and a half hours of messing around and almost having Mikasa crash the car. Armin and I were throwing things at each other and at some point Mikasa got hit with one causing her to take her eyes off the road. Everything happened so fast no one knows who threw it, but I highly suspect it was Armin.

The rest of our friends are here, too. No one wanted to be separated so we all applied to the same colleges. We agreed we would all go to the one that accepted all of us. One college ended up doing this, which surprised me because I didn't expect our plan to work at all, and here we are.

At this particular college, you could choose who you share your dorm with. Mikasa really wanted to share a dorm with me but boys and girls are separated by floors. So each dorm ended up being: Armin and Connie, Jean and Marco, Krista and Ymir, and then Mikasa and Sasha.

There used to be more people in our group, but they decided to show their true colors. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie all became complete assholes in high school. Ever since, none of us have heard anything from them and we don't wish to, either.

I have no idea who I'm going share a dorm with because everyone else had already made their decisions before we found out Mikasa and I couldn't be together. All I'm hoping is that the dude I end up with doesn't turn out to be a total dick. That's the last thing I need at the moment.

The building looked the same as any other building in New York. It was made out of bricks and had grid-like windows. The only thing that separated it from the rest of the buildings was a banner with the college's logo on it.

We all went inside and split up. Mikasa is on the third floor, Armin is on the fifth, and I'm on the fourth.

"Bye guys. Let's all meet here at five," I tell them.

Armin pulls out his phone. "Okay. I'll text the others so they know."

Mikasa and I enter the elevator leaving Armin on his phone. There was a bit of awkward silence between us and I don't know why. Maybe it's because we're finally going to be separated, something we haven't done since she became a part of my family. Ever since we were little we've shared a room and the same living space, this is going to be hard for us.

She leaves the elevator first and I'm sad to watch her go. Now the elevator rises and the doors open. Stepping out, I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry." The person had glasses and was smiling. I just bumped into them and they're still smiling. What's wrong with them? I thought.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. My name's Hange. I'm guessing you're one of the new students."

I rub the back of my neck. "Uh, yeah. I'm Eren."

Her smile becomes wider, if that's even possible. "What a pretty name! I would try to show you around but I have to go now. I guarantee you'll have a great time here. Bye!" She slips into the elevator leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Well, that was interesting."

It only took me three minutes to find room 218. Time to find out who my new roommate is. Taking a deep breath, I take my key out of my pocket and unlock the door.

"Get out," called a stern voice from inside the room.

How nice. Of course I end up with a shitty roommate. Why didn't I expect this? There's no way I'd be lucky enough to get a nice one.

"No can do. I'm your new roommate. My name's Eren." With that I walk into the room.

The voice belonged to a short dude who has dark hair with a undercut. He has a silver bar piercing in his right ear, one black gage in both ears, a black eyebrow piercing, and a silver nose ring. Multiple tattoos run up his arms, the most striking being skulls surrounding by roses and vines. Another tattoo that caught my eye was a dream catcher on his left forearm.

He's just getting friendlier and friendlier, isn't he? All that along with the death glare he's giving me is making me feel super welcome. I'm so going to have fun here.

"I will tell you one last time. Get the hell out of my room before I make you." I didn't think his glare could get any worse, but it did.

Now I'm starting to get a bit nervous. "Um... Well... I can't exactly. As I said before this is my room too."

At this, he jumps to his feet and grabs my shirt. "Yeah? And who decided that?"

"I was a-assigned to this dorm room. If you let me g-go I can prove it to you." He let go of my shirt but didn't back away.

"Fine, show me."

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. Everyone gets an email from the school informing them of which dorm they will have. Luckily, I was just looking at this email so I could remember the room number. I quickly show him the email.

Snatching the phone from my hand he said, "Tch. They can't just do that. I've had this room to myself for the past two years. Now they give me a roommate?" He sounded even more pissed off than before. I guess he really didn't believe me.

The man walked toward his bed and threw my phone at me. Not expecting the sudden throw, I didn't catch it and the phone fell. Bending down, I pick it up only to find a long crack going down the screen.

Furious I shout, "What the hell! You can't just do that! Look what you did to my phone! This will be so expensive to fix."

All he did was look at me. "Not my problem."

This guy is really getting on my nerves. First he accuses me of lying, then he grabs my shirt, which actually, now that I look at it, is ripped, and now he cracks my phone. Why do I get the horrible roommate? Why can't Jean have him?

"Are you just gonna stand there? Stop looking like an idiot and get in here." Does he ever smile?

Taking my bags and one box, I step inside the room. The first thing I notice is how clean it is. There is not a single thing out of place and dust isn't anywhere to be found. So he's a clean freak? How wonderful.

He get's the bed and desk on the left so I get the ones on the right. I unpack all my stuff making sure that everything gets put away neatly. The last thing I want is for him to complain about me being messy.

Finished, I sit on my bed and go on Instagram. Everyone seems to be happy so far. Sasha and Mikasa are smiling in front of their newly decorated room. Marco is sitting at his desk while Jean's in the background holding up a peace sign. Krista and Ymir are hugging in front of their window. Connie took a picture of Armin under a pile of books that seemed to have fallen out of a box.

Why do I have to be stuck with Mr. Grump over there? He's a complete asshole. He didn't even tell me his name. That reminds me, I should probably ask for that.

Putting my phone down I ask, "What's your name? I told you mine but you neglected to tell me yours."

Not even looking up from the books he was reading he replied, "Levi. Is question time over now?"

"Asshole," I mumble.

Suddenly Levi puts his book down and glares at me. "'Mind repeating that?"

This is not good, this is not good, this is not good, I chant in my head. He looks even more angry than before. Perhaps this on top of earlier is really pissing hime off.

"Nothing, sorry," I say quietly.

"Say anything like that again and they will find your dead body in a lake." The man said this calmly, as if he what he was saying was completely normal.

I laid back down on my bed. I don't have much to do and I'm really tired from waking up early this morning. Once I finished unpacking I texted Mikasa so she won't flip out if I don't talk to her for a while and take a nap.

Let's hope Levi doesn't do anything cruel while I'm asleep. I can't help but feel like he's the kind of person who would do that.

So far, college sucks.

 **(A/N: So this was a sort of long chapter (not really but compared to my other stories it is) and I hope my other ones will be too. Please comment and tell me what you thought. I don't care if you didn't like it, just tell me specifically what you didn't enjoy and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter. I'm probably just sounding weird, sorry. The next chapter I hope will be soon (anywhere from 3 days to a month) but my free time tends to be unpredictable so I really have no idea when my next update will be.)**


End file.
